My Sensei
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: Oneshot! Someone's in love with their teacher... please read to find out who... if you vote, i might add a sequel as the second chapter... so plzz read and review... rated T for kissing... nothing major! ENJOY!


**My Sensei!!**

_**A/N: This oneshot is different from the ones I've written until now… please read and review… this one is also an Early Christmas oneshot for you all... since as I said in 'My Christmas Boyfriend', I'll be on vacation from 16**__**th**__** of December to the 2**__**nd**__** of January… only then will I be able to update my other fics… that's when I'll be writing a belated New Year oneshot or something for you all…**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot… and nothing else…**_

_**Warning: A bit of OOCness… Set in the PoT universe, so no descriptions are given…**_

_**Someone has a crush on their sensei… read to find out who…please review…:)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Looking out of the window beside him, he sighed softly. As he looked out of the window, he became lost in thought.

'_I remember the first day I saw her. She was looking at us as we practiced for our next game, against Rikkaidai. At first, all of us, sans Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei, thought that she was a new student.' _He thought to himself, a soft smile appearing on his face.

'_So we were completely shocked when they walked over to her and Ryuuzaki-sensei greeted her saying, "Welcome to Seishun Gakuen, Kagome-sensei." That was the thing which had surprised all of us. She was so young... she looked to be the same age as us, actually.'_

'_That day was the day we found out that she __**was **__the same age as us. She started teaching us and there was no-one who didn't pay attention since that day. It's been two months, and I have come to realize that unknowingly, Kagome-sensei has managed to steal my heart.'_ He sighed softly

"Fuji-kun!" he heard his teacher's soft, sweet voice say. Turning to her, his eyes opened to reveal their aqua blue depths, he looked into her own sapphire blue orbs and couldn't help the smile that curved his lips when he saw her ever-present soft smile

"Yes, Sensei?" he asked her, looking into her sapphire blue depths, looking for something in the gorgeous color of her eyes.

His was pulled out of his trance when he heard his blue-hued raven black haired teacher say, "Mind reading from where I stopped?" he looked at her eyes and nodded.

Getting up, he took his English text book in hand and started reading from where she stopped; after all, he was listening to her, even though it was subconscious. As he did, he never noticed that Kagome had walked over to sit at the teacher's desk and was looking at him, her face resting over her crossed fingers.

A small smile was on her face; she herself wasn't prone to the prodigy's charms. But she also knew that teacher-student relationships were forbidden. That is the reason she was happy that she would only be the teacher for a couple of days more.

She was even happier because today was Friday and since English was the last class of the day, she'd get to talk to him today after class. From Monday onwards, she wouldn't be a teacher anymore. Infact she'd be a student of the same class she was teaching- Class 3-6. Apart from that, she'd be the team manager for the boy's tennis team from Monday onwards. This thought made her smile widen slightly.

"That's enough, Fuji-kun. Very well done. You may sit down now." She said, smiling at the prodigy who smiled back and sat down, his eyes still on her. Kagome looked over at the red-head sitting next to said prodigy, only to see him drawing something in his book.

Smiling, she shook her head before saying, "Now you, Kikumaru-kun." When Eiji jumped up at his name, letting out a surprised 'Nya', Kagome giggled. Smiling at the embarrassed acrobat, she said, "It's your turn to read now, Kikumaru-kun"

When Eiji released another 'Nya', Kagome smiled at him and said, "Page 154 second paragraph from the top, Kikumaru-kun"

She looked at Fuji who had said the same, just not adding the 'Kikumaru-kun' at the end, as he looked back at her. Smiling softly, she turned to watch Eiji read, quite aware that Fuji was still watching her.

The lesson continued, and almost half an hour later, the bell for the end of the day rang. Packing their bags, all the students made their way out of the room. As soon as she saw Fuji and Eiji stand up to leave as well, she called out, "Fuji-kun, could you wait for a while please. I need to have a word with you."

Seeing the look the two boys were giving each other, she said, "It's nothing serious. I jut need to ask him something, alright, Kikumaru-kun? Could you wait outside for a few minutes?"

Eiji looked between the two of them before nodding and stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him. Fuji sat down on the front desk and waited for her to say something.

Kagome smiled and leaned against her desk as she looked at him. He really was quite handsome, with his boyish yet gentle features, mostly closed aqua blue eyes and the constant smile on his face. And she was getting off topic, she realized.

"What has been keeping you lost in thought so much, Fuji-kun?" she asked him in her soft voice.

Fuji, who had turned to look out of the window, smiling the usual smile, turned to Kagome in surprise, _'So she did notice'_ he thought to himself. He hadn't expected her to notice that he had been lost in thought during her classes.

Seeing his eyes open in shock, she smiled and replied to his unasked question, "I know teachers don't really notice these kinds of things, but I find myself quite attracted to you, Fuji-kun. While I know that a teacher-student relationship is forbidden, if you feel the same way about me as I do you, we could actually start a relationship in a couple of days." She smiled

Fuji stood up and walked over to stand in front of her. It was quite hard to believe that someone like Kagome could be interested in him. He wasn't naïve; he knew he had his fair share of fangirls, but he was never interested in them. But he had been interested in their Kagome-sensei since the day he saw her, so why shouldn't he take up the chance of getting to know her better.

Smiling, he pulled her into his arms where she snuggled into his warm embrace. As they hugged, he suddenly remembered what she had said and asked, slightly confused, "What did you mean when you said 'we could actually start a relationship in a couple of days'?"

Kagome pulled away from him slightly and said, "Well, as you know I'm actually the same age as you" she looked out of the nearby window, still wrapped up in his arms, "I won't be a teacher in this school anymore." She smiled softly before continuing, "Actually, the Principal wanted me to get used to your class, that's why he asked me to teach you all for these two months."

Turning back to face the aqua-blue eyed prodigy, she smiled, "From Monday, I'll be your classmate, not your teacher." She said, smiling.

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile; she was going to be their classmate from the coming Monday? Then there would be no reason for them both to not express their interest in one another, in public. Now if only there would be a way that Kagome would be allowed to be a part of their team

"And another thing, I think you should know" He heard Kagome's voice say. He looked at her, silently urging her continue, "I will be a part of the tennis team as the manager from the same day as I'll be joining this class as your classmate" she smiled as she finished.

He smiled and pulled her back into his arms, running his fingers through her silky raven tresses. _'This couldn't get any better'_ he thought to himself.

But he had to take his thought back when he felt warm soft lips fall on his own. Kagome pulled away from the quick kiss and buried her face in his shirt-covered chest shyly making him chuckle softly before he nuzzled her hair gently with his nose.

Sighing, Kagome pulled away, saying "I think it's time you go for your club practice, Fuji-kun….." her words were interrupted when he placed a chaste yet soft kiss on her petal pink lips.

"Call me by my first name from now on… please" he asked her locking his aqua blue gaze with her own sapphire blue eyes. She looked at him, about to protest only for another chaste kiss to be planted on her lips stopping her protest. Every time she went to say something, he would kiss her chastely, knowing that she would protest to his request.

Finally, she sighed and just before he could plant another kiss on her lips, just to tease her, she turned away so that his lips landed on her cheek. "Fine, fine, Syuusuke-kun."

He sighed softly, smiling gently as he kissed her cheek again. It felt so good to hear his name in her soft sweet voice.

Kagome looked at the time by her watch and said, "**Now** I really think that you should go or else you'll be late for practice. And I know that Tezuka-kun will make you run laps because of being late. So **go**" she pushed him towards the door.

He opened his previously closed eyes and as soon as she had turned to rub out what she had written on the board, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, hugging her gently. He really didn't want to let her go, not after he finally came to know that she seemed to care about him as much as he cared about her.

"Go, Syuusuke." She said in a slightly stern voice. H sighed but complied. He kissed her neck gently making her shiver slightly, to which he smirked then let go. Picking up his bag, he turned to her and called out, "Kagome-chan" he reveled n the feeling of her name rolling over his tongue so easily, for once without the 'sensei' attached to it.

He was happy to see that she didn't mind him calling her so familiarly when she turned and replied, "Yes, what is it?"

Once she had turned completely to face him, he smiled at her, his eyes closing in the process. Wrapping an arm around her slim waist, he pulled her closer and gently planted a kiss on her soft lips.

Pulling away after a few minutes, he smiled at her and bidding her a 'See you', he made his way out of the classroom, joining Eiji and both of them headed towards the courts for evening practice.

Kagome shook her head at him, but smiled all the same. Once she had watched them turn a corner, she smiled and continued with her work, rubbing the black-board clean, and gathering her papers to head to the Principal's office to finish her day's work.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ END!!**_

_**Me: that's the end of this oneshot… but if you want and vote for it, I can add a sequel to this… writing about what will happen on Monday… :)**_

_**Fuji: so please read, review and vote… Ani-chan will really appreciate it…**_

_**Me: now that I've finally finished this *yawn* I'm tired… *leans against the couch arm and rests a bit.***_

_**Fuji: *sits down next to me and strokes my hair as I sleep***_

_**Me: *snuggles against him slightly and mumbles* please review…**_

_**Fuji: thank you for reading…*smiles***_


End file.
